La joven secretaria
by Maziixd
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era la secretaria del magnate Sasuke Uchiha pero una noche ambos cometen el error de compartir sabanas. Hinata se enamoró de su jefe sabiendo que era prohibido. "Esa noche nunca pasó." Le había dicho Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar si estaba esperando un hijo de él?
1. Chapter 1

**T**itulo: La joven secretaria

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: Hinata Hyuga era la secretaria del magnate Sasuke Uchiha pero una noche ambos cometen el error de compartir sabanas. Hinata se enamoró de su jefe sabiendo que era prohibido. "Esa noche nunca pasó." Le había dicho Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar si estaba esperando un hijo de él?

**A**dvertencia: Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual. Sasuke es mayor que Hinata.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

Que el atractivo y sensual jefe le llamará su atención era un secreto y también era un secreto de que ellos habían _dormido _juntos.

Cuando veía esos ojos negros sentía que caía en un pozo de oscuridad del cual no quería salir. Sus hormonas palpitaban con tan sólo imaginar que sus brazos la tomaran con tanta fuerza que le podría quebrar; imaginaba que esas caderas chocarán contras las de ella y sus sexos se juntaran, con tan sólo imaginar que el miembro del hombre estuviera dentro de ella se sentía húmeda y sucia por pensar así con su jefe. Ya no quería seguir pensado lo ocurrido de esa noche.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha la contrató era por dos motivos bastante claros y específicos, de los cuales ahora sólo uno estaba cumpliendo mientras el otro apenas si lograba controlarse. La primera porque era buena en su trabajo, después de todo en su antiguo empleo le llovieron las cartas de recomendaciones. El segundo motivo, y más importante para el hombre, era que no se le tiró encima en ningún momento o notó atracción en los ojos de la chica hacia él.

Si bien es cierto que Hinata al verlo por primera vez pensó que era un dios griego por su espectacular belleza agregándole ese aire de misterio, lo hacía aun más atractivo todavía pero ella era tan fuerte como un roble, además lo encontraba un total patán. Había escuchado las historias de como despedía a sus empleadas y ella no quería formar ser una de esas, entendía sus motivos pero no entendía el porqué las echaba tan despiadadamente así se formó una mala imagen de él.

Si esa imagen hubiera seguido así durante los siguientes meses donde su libido era demasiado alto nunca se hubiera permitido ni siquiera en acostarse con él pero había ocurrido. Sí, él era un adonis de hombre, pero sólo eso una cara bonita con cuerpo perfecto y eso no era lo que le importaba sino la personalidad y carácter y Sasuke era desagradable.

¿A quién le mentía?

Los primeros meses trabajando para él había sido bastante cortante pero luego aprendió a conocerlo. Al final del día no era tan mala persona como parecía, sólo se protegía de los que le querían dañar.

Lo que tenia nerviosa a Hinata era que hace menos de una semana ellos habían dormido juntos y él seguía estando en sus pensamientos, más fuerte que nunca. Sus caricias se habían marcado como fuego en la piel, los gemidos del hombre se grabaron en su cabeza aun sentía esa grave voz llamándola.

— _¡Hinata. Hinata! _

Quiso pensar que lo sentía por él era sólo algo carnal, pero tan equivocaba estaba y eso lo demostraba sus pensamientos y es que desde que habían compartido sabanas él no tocaba el tema y sólo se hablaba de trabajo y tampoco ella iría a comenzar a preguntarles cosas que cuando sabia que recibiría un gruñido como respuesta y es que lo conocía tan bien que eso mismo no le gustaba.

¿Si mejor renuncio? Se preguntó. Sabía perfectamente que si continuaba a su lado nacería algo más fuerte que estar deseando sólo el cuerpo del hombre y eso debía evitarlo pero por otra parte no podía porque él le había costado encontrar una secretaria que no se le tirara a los pies e hiciera su trabajo como se debía. Estaba en un dilema.

¿Dejar a Sasuke solo que no sabía hacer ni siquiera un café o quedarse e intentar olvidar todo?

No ella no iba a renunciar, era un mujer fuerte y si no podría sobrellevar algo tan estúpido como eso no lo haría con nada más, además tampoco se andaría arrancando como una delincuente si lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía devolver el tiempo atrás, además eran dos adultos que sabían comportarse tras un encuentro casual. Olvidaría lo ocurrido y seguirá con su vida, deseando en secreto a ese hombre.

A su costado y al mismo tiempo atrás se escucho un portazo que le hizo saltar en su asiento.

Sasuke que estaba saliendo de su oficina soltó una palabrota y se dirigió a ella.

—Llevó bastante tiempo llamándote Hinata –la miró y ella sólo atino a sonrojarse violentamente.

Lo que había escuchado no eran los gemidos de Sasuke de esa noche, no, era el alto parlante por donde se comunicaban. Se avergonzó de haber estado tan metida en sus pensamientos pero la culpa la tenía él, claro no lo sabía, pero la tenía él.

— ¿Ocurre algo Hinata? –habló nuevamente Sasuke, esperando una respuesta.

—No nada –esquivó la ágil mirada del hombre e hizo como si estuviera buscando algo.

El suspiró cansadamente, él sabía lo terca que podía ser Hinata al momento de contar algo y dejó pasarlo.

—Está bien. Ven a mi oficina necesito hablar contigo en privado –no esperó a que ella respondiera porque le había ordenado. De reojo la miró temblar ¿Qué le sucedía? pensó

Hinata agarró un pequeño block de notas y su lápiz favorito y siguió de lejos a su jefe, esperando algunas especificaciones que iría anotando en las hojas. Sasuke se sentó en su asiento buscó unos papeles y luego la miró nuevamente alzando una ceja.

—Siéntate. Esto será largo –le ordenó.

Hinata obedeció casi al instante, estuvo por tropezarse con la pata de la silla haciendo que Sasuke la mirara y bufara. Hinata anotaba lo más rápido que podía a las explicaciones que le daba su jefe, mirando en todo momento su block, apretó más el lápiz pero continuaba escribiendo.

— ¿Segura que no ocurre nada? –le cuestiono su jefe. Se notaba preocupado.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida ambos se miraron directo a los ojos y supo desde ese momento estaba perdida, se comenzó a enamorar de su jefe. La idea de renunciar era cada vez más palpable.

—No ocurre nada, señor Uchiha. Continúe por favor.

Sasuke elevó los hombros y continúo dictándole. ¿Es que acaso Sasuke no se daba cuenta los estragos que causaba dentro de Hinata?

Hinata conocía perfectamente las mujeres con las que salía su jefe. Altas, sofisticadas, hermosas, exóticas, morenas o trigueñas, la mayoría rubias y delgadas en resumen perfectas. En cambio Hinata era todo lo contrario un poco más baja de la estatura promedio, su trasero no eran tan grande ni tan pequeño aunque con la faldas que ocupaba para ir al trabajo no se le notaba demasiado, su abdomen no era plano tenía un poco de barriga pero nada que un mes de ejercicio no quitara, sus pechos era lo que más se destacaba en ella y se empecinaba en ocultarlos. Su cabello negro con unos toques de azules naturales, de blanca piel, nariz respingada y ojos - amaba sus ojos- de un singular color blanco con pequeños toques de lavanda.

Si ella no cuadraba con los prototipos de mujer con las que Sasuke salía, entonces por qué estuvo con ella. Una sola respuesta lograba formar y es que era que no había mujer disponible para él y sólo estuvo con ella para satisfacer su deseo carnal.

¿Qué no hubiera mujer disponible para él? No, hasta las mujeres casadas querían con ese magnate millonario que estaba sentada delante de él.

Sin duda alguna ella había pasado ser una más de su interminable lista de chicas que estuvo con Sasuke.

Sasuke dejó de dictarle, mientras revisaba uno que otro papel.

—Eso es todo. Cuando termines me lo vienes a dejar –exigió, luego añadió —Y cuando te llame intenta contestarme enseguida.

—Sí.

Salió lo más rápido de la oficina, chocó con el sillón que estaba ahí, golpeándose fuertemente en su pierna derecha, evitó sobarse frente a su jefe y siguió su rumbo a la salida. Sentía que en esa oficina le faltaba el aire.

Se tiró bruscamente en su silla, estaba agotada de pensar en él. No podía renunciar, no iba a renunciar.

Comenzó hacer su trabajo antes de que su jefe la comenzara a retar por no hacerlo y la obligaría a quedarse hasta que terminara y lo menos que quería era estar con él por mucho tiempo.

Tecleó en la computadora, movía el mouse de un lado a otro buscando, agregando e incluso eliminando carpetas de la computadora.

—¡Hinata! –gritó un hombre haciendo que ella saltara bruscamente en su silla y se le cortara el aire por unos segundos.

Por unas milésimas de segundo pensó que era su jefe pero al reconocer la voz del hombre supo que era el repartidor.

—¿Cómo has estado Hinata? –habló nuevamente el hombre.

—No me he sentido bien Kiba, necesito que llegue pronto el fin de semana para descansar.

Y era verdad, necesitaba al menos ocho horas lejos del protagonista de sus pensamientos.

—Tranquila queda poco para llegue. ¡Ánimo!.

—Gracias Kiba –le dio una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al repartidor —Dime ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Ya sabes, vengo a ver a mi futura novia y madre de mis hijos –le guiño un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata. —Pero vengo a entregar este paquete para tu jefazo.

Kiba le pasó el encargo a Hinata, este era de color azul eléctrico. La mujer se levantó de su asiento para ir a pasárselo pero antes se despidió de su amigo.

Se llenó de curiosidad por saber que era lo que venía ahí dentro, disimuladamente miró el remitente: era de una mujer. Era bastante común que lo recibiera, no debía de preocuparse por nada si al final y al cabo siempre él le pedía que lo echara a la basura.

—Señor Uchiha. Le llegó esto –dio los últimos pasos que le quedaban para entregárselo.

—Bien Hinata.

Sasuke miró el remitente y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, acción que notó Hinata.

—Puedes retirarte.

No esperó ni un segundo y se marchó, ahora teniendo cuidado por donde pasaba.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó en esta misma, no podía creer lo que había sucedió Sasuke Uchiha tenía algún tipo de… ¿relación?

Eso le ofendió más que hubiera ignorado el tema, ¿es que acaso sólo la había utilizado para pasar un buen momento, para poder calmar el deseo que no podía con su novia? Se sentía más sucia que antes, había jugado como la amante sin darse cuenta. Asqueada de su jefe, asqueada de sí misma por haber aceptado enredarse con él. Maldita sea quería llorar, quería vomitar, quería gritar, hasta quería pegarle a su estúpido jefe.

Se sentó en su escritorio, no dejaría que algo como eso le afectara, ya era grande como para ponerse a llorar y patalear por todos lados lo único que pedía es que las horas de trabajos pasaran más rápido para no tener que ver la cara de su jefe. Comenzó a teclear en el computador lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, porque indirectamente se estaba descargando con el aparato.

Era primera vez que terminaba un trabajo tan rápido, miró el reloj seis de la tarde, ya era su hora de salida. Le entregaría los documentos que Sasuke le había pedido y se largaría a su casa, descansaría hasta el día siguiente donde, lamentablemente, tendría que verlo de nuevo. Pero con la motivación de que faltaba menos para el fin de semana.

Tocó levemente la puerta, luego pasó y miró como ese hombre de espalda ancha, cabello negro y tez blanca, dios como quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Se pegó una bofetada mental.

"_Recuerda tiene novia. Tiene novia. Tiene novia_"

—Señor Uchiha aquí tiene. –le entregó los papeles, este se los recibió.

—Bien Hinata, te puedes ir.

Hinata sonrió y cuando dio los dos primeros pasos para marcharse Sasuke la volvió a llamar.

—Prepara tus maletas, tendremos que viajar el viernes.

Si hubiera tenido algo en las manos de seguro lo botaba en cambio dejó caer su brazos en sus costado. Todo el día pensando en alejarse de él y ahora iba a estar más cerca… claro que amenos se opusiera.

—N-no. No puedo –por primera vez luego de varios años tartamudeaba. Ese hombre era un peligro para su salud mental.

Sasuke levantó una ceja confuso por el hecho de que su secretaria se estuviera negando a hacer su trabajo.

—No te lo pedí como favor. Tendrás que hacer ese viaje. –exigió.

—Ya tengo planes para este fin de semana. Lo siento señor.

Mentira. Pero si era necesario mentir para no tenerlo cerca de ella durante dos días mentiría e incluso se tiraría de un acantilado si fuera necesario.

—Cancélalos. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad es urgente.

Esos ojos negros chocaron contra los blancos y supo que no podía hacer nada, ya era tarde, todo lo que él digiera iba hacer ley para ella.

"_Malditas hormonas. Maldito jefe._"

Hinata suspiró derrotada, y sólo asintió pero ella pudo ver en la cara de Sasuke una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Bastardo –masculló, sin que él pudiera escucharlo.

**(…)**

Hinata se acomodó en el sillón mientras intentaba relajarse viendo la televisión. Estaba más cansada de lo normal y sentía sus tobillos hincharse.

No tenia auto, porque consideraba que hacia mal al medio ambiente y no tenía el dinero suficiente como para mantenerlo, además prefería tomar la locomoción pública o caminar hasta su casa.

Llevó sus manos a los tobillos y comenzó a masajearlos, se relajó luego de horas de andar para un lado y otro y estar con esos zapatos tan incómodos. Lo que la bajó de su ensoñación es que mañana tendría que hacer sus maletas para estar pegada a su jefe lo único bueno es que tendrían cuartos separados y tendrían que trabajar frente a una hermosa playa.

Cuanto amaría y odiaría ese fin de semana.

Dejó de masajearse, apagó la televisión y caminó hasta su cocina. Tenía ganas de comer algo dulce abrió la nevera, sólo tenía frutillas.

—Algo sano –las llevó al fregadero donde las comenzó a lavar. Se llevó una a la boca

El timbre de la casa empezó a sonar con desesperación, sabía que podía ser su vecino Naruto, siempre la llamaba para pedirle azúcar o café e incluso arroz, aunque no sabía si era una escusa para verla o era porque en verdad le faltaba.

Naruto, era un hombre bastante tranquilo, con una sonrisa de niño que cautivaba a todo el mundo, incluso a ella misma le cautivo pero no llegó a enamorarla, le hubiera gustado, pero no era el tipo de hombre que buscaba.

—Hubiera preferido enamorarme de Naruto que del otro idiota.

Sí. Hinata no era ninguna santa, se encontraba hipócrita porque cuando su jefe le daba la espalda lo despreciaba completamente pero… ¿Quién no lo haría cuando no había dicho ni una sola palabra de esa noche?

El timbre seguía sonando y con más persistencia que nunca, Hinata pegó un gritó para que dejara de tocarlo y cesó el sonido.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos, la corbata totalmente suelta y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, el pelo desarreglado y con una cara de cansancio. Hasta se apiadaba de él pero luego recordaba que lo odiaba.

—Hinata comienza arreglar tus cosas se adelantaron los planes. Mañana tomamos el avión.

Sasuke le entregó el pasaje.

La frutilla que estaba comiendo ya no tenía sabor dulce sino amargo como la noticia que le estaba dando su jefe.

Miró hacia todos lados pensando que era una broma de esas que mostraban en televisión, volvió a ver el rostro de Sasuke y no había nada de broma en la noticia, bueno Sasuke apenas se reía y sonreía era muy rara vez: como hoy en la tarde al recibir ese paquete.

—Cúbrete. Si recibes a alguien así te puedes enfermar al agarrar el aire helado -

Y por primera vez en los segundos que había ido a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que sólo andaba con una ramera color negro que hacia resaltar su pechos, enmarcaba su cintura y cadera y andaba con un pequeño short.

Se intentó cubrir con sus manos pero la mirada negra de su jefe aun seguía en sus dotes haciéndola sonrojar más.

—Recuerda: temprano en el aeropuerto.

El hombre se marchó pero antes susurró algo que Hinata logró escuchar con perfección:

"No sé con cuál objetivo te cubres, si ya te vi por completo esa noche"

No sabía dónde meterse por la vergüenza. Ahora sí que lo odiaba por completo.

**(…)**

Seis de la mañana y la toda la gente caminaba frente a ella, ni siquiera le prestaba la más mínima atención. Se estaba congelado, se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor.

Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos esperando al bastardo de su jefe y aun no se dignaba en aparecer, cuando lo viera le tiraría las maletas por la cabeza. Claro lo haría si su puesto de trabajo no estuviera en juego.

Apretó los labios Sasuke dejaba esperar a quien quisiera pero a él no podían dejar esperándolo. Maldita injusticia.

A lo lejos podía ver esa melena negra caminando hacia ella, apretó sus manos debía controlar sus deseo para poder golpearlo.

Y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearlo pero no hizo nada. Ella era una mujer tranquila no podía andar por la vida golpeando a sus jefe.

—Bien vamos, el avión nos espera.

Y le dio más rabia el hecho de que no le saludara como correspondía ya se debía de haber acostumbra porque cuando él llegaba después que ella a la oficina nunca le saluda si no que le pedía un café. Suspiró desganada, sería un largo viaje.

En el avión ambos estaban sentado lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarse pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarse sin gritar.

Hinata iba leyendo el periódico que le pasó una azafata, se veía bastante entretenida, mientras que Sasuke sólo veía por una ventana bastante aburrido.

—Hinata –le llamó el hombre.

Ella giró la cabeza para verlo y prestar atención a sus palabras.

—¿Si señor Uchiha?

—Lo de esa noche jamás sucedió ¿quedó claro?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella esperaba que hablaran de la situación pero nunca había esperado eso.

—Eres muy joven para mí y eres mi secretaria.

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró y la volvió abrir. No lograba articular palabras.

—Esa noche nunca pasó….

.

.

**C**ontinuara….

.

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Tenía muchos capítulos, muy cortos pero he decidido unirlos y quedó algo como esto. Me gusta como quedó de largo, casi tres mil palabras.

Para los que se preguntan cuantos capítulos tendrá les digo desde ahora que no tengo idea. Apenas y logre hacer este espero que pueda seguir con el otro.

Me demorare en subir los capítulos, no serán a diarios como los otros ya que serán más largo y ni siquiera he pensando que escribir, mentira, bueno no logro armar las ideas.

Mi musa me dejó ¿saben?

Más adelante aclarare cuántos años tiene Sasuke, qué piensa de Hinata y su aspecto físico que más adelante será de utilidad. Recuerden que yo escribo las cosas por algo no sólo porque si, así que pendiente a cualquier detalle sospechoso.

Ahora sí que me despido gente hermosa que quiero tanto.

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice y que mi musa vuelva. ¡Ayúdenme a que regrese!_

**PD: No habrá NaruHina sólo ocupe a Naruto como el sexy vecino que toda mujer desearía tener.**

_16 de septiembre 2013. 00:37 (Editado)_

_16 de septiembre 2013. 15:15 (Publicado)_


	2. Chapter 2

**T**itulo: La joven secretaria

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: Hinata Hyuga era la secretaria del magnate Sasuke Uchiha pero una noche ambos cometen el error de compartir sabanas. Hinata se enamoró de su jefe sabiendo que era prohibido. "Esa noche nunca pasó." Le había dicho Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar si estaba esperando un hijo de él?

**A**dvertencia: Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual. Sasuke es mayor que Hinata.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

Durante todo el viaje Hinata lo intentó evitar el máximo tiempo posible, evitaba sus miradas y hacia caso sin rechistar a todo lo que él pedía. No podía mirarlo por temer a llorar frente a él, así que esperaba en la soledad de su cuarto para llorar en silencio.

Al segundo día de haber llegado, Sasuke le dio un día libre, lo que aprovechó para ir a relajarse a la playa. Llevó su libro favorito, se sentó en la silla de playa bajo un quitasol y dejo que las palabras escritas por otra persona la transporta a un mundo de paz y completa felicidad. Hubiera seguido leyendo si no fuera porque un hombre de tés morena, hombros anchos, torso bastante tonificado le tapaba el sol y le metía conversación.

Durante gran parte de la tarde estuvo conversando con ese hombre, había intentado seducirla pero falló rotundamente cuando Hinata vio sus segundas intenciones, pero aun así prefirió quedarse al lado de ella aunque fuera conversar como amigos.

Hinata se despidió de él ya que el atardecer pronto bajaría y quería ir a bañarse antes de ir a cenar con su jefe. Cuando se levantó de la silla de playa estiró todo su cuerpo para relajarse antes de llegar al hotel. Elevó los brazos, subió la cabeza y estiró todos sus músculos, involuntariamente miró al cielo y de pasó miró la terraza de donde se estaba hospedando su jefe y de repente sus miradas chocaron: negro y blanco.

Hinata no la apartó bruscamente sólo le dio una sonrisa y siguió con su estiramiento para luego marcharse hacia su cuarto.

**(…)**

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de carácter fuerte y amargado, luego de que su novia se fuera con otro tipo había cerrado a todas las posibilidades de estar con una mujer y entregarle sus sentimientos. Ya la había hecho y se los destrozaron.

Era un magnate de la minería, tenía una de las empresas más grande del país. Su vida personal ya casi era inexistente por el simple hecho de que los movimientos empresariales eran muy cambiantes entonces debía poner toda su atención en la empresa dejando medianamente de lado el placer. De vez en cuando se escapaba con alguna que otra mujer para pasar la noche como había sucedido con su secretaria.

Para Sasuke, Hinata no era más que una mujer que en cualquier momento estaría lista para caer en sus manos, cosa que fue así, pero después de mucho tiempo. Más tiempo del que hubiera pensado.

Pero últimamente había algo que en su mente estaba rondando y es que aun no entendía porque había seducido a su secretaria.

Sasuke era el culpable, y en cierta parte ella también, de que ambos terminaran en la misma cama. ¿Quién era capaz de soportar a esa mujer que cada vez que caminaba sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro de forma tan sensual?

Sasuke no sabía si ella lo hacía apropósito o no, pero no podía ocultar que esa mujer lo calentaba de una manera, si la muy condenada creía que ocultaba sus atributos, pues era mentira como ocurrió esa noche que le fue a entregar el pasaje de avión.

Con esa ramera tan escotada y pegada al cuerpo, las vivas imágenes de esa noche no tardaron en aparecer en su mente y es cómo olvidar semejante cuerpo cuando estuvo debajo del propio.

Hinata Hyuga no era su prototipo de mujer lo sabía perfectamente, de hecho cuando la contrato no busco más allá del profesionalismo que esta emanaba. La mujer no era fea pero tampoco tan atractiva, de una singular belleza que muy poco, o casi nada, había visto en su vida. La mujer era especial en diferentes aspectos.

Luego de que se acostaron en ningún momento se le tiró a sus piernas para que lo volvieran a repetir, lo habría hecho encantado pero al final y al cabo se terminaría aburriendo y la dejaría botada como a cualquier otra mujer que pasó en su vida. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que luego de esa noche no lo comenzó a tutear.

Sasuke la trataba por su nombre. Hinata lo trataba de señor, no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir viejo –más de lo que era- pero lo soportaba. Esa noche todo cambio ella gritaba su nombre, le pedía más, no ocupaba los honoríficos que tanto detestaba y en los labios de la mujer su nombre sonaba exquisito.

Pero no que le gustaba es que de los carnosos labios de ella saliera otro nombre que no fuera de él.

Esa noche que le entregó los pasajes antes de abrirle la puerta escuchó perfectamente cuando nombró a Naruto, enamorarse y a otro idiota en la misma frase. Lamentablemente conocía al sujeto en cuestión y es que son bastante amigos, compañeros de universidad que de vez en cuando comparten copas.

Hubo una vez que se juntaron, Naruto le comentó algo sobre una vecina que le llamó la atención y estaba dispuesto a estar con ella. Nunca le preguntó el nombre de la mujer porque no le interesaba pero ahora sí.

Sabía que Hinata no estaba interesada en Naruto, pero nunca se debía bajar la guardia menos aun cuando otro idiota la estaba cortejando. Pero… ¿Quién era ese idiota?

¿Por qué se estaba interesando más en su secretaria?

No le gustaba sentir así: preocupado, interesado en una misma persona. Su mente ahora debería estar en un solo objetivo extraer minerales de las entrañas de la tierra.

Por eso mismo había decidido que tenía que ponerle fin a esa _relación_ debía hablar de una vez con Hinata, conocía lo bastante bien a las mujeres como para saber que ella estaba esperando que él hablara primero, si eso quería lo haría.

Y cuando le dijo en pleno vuelo sintió que un pedazo de su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y se iba muy lejos. Esos ojos tan claros como la misma luna se aguara, aunque no la vio directamente sólo por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana del avión, se sintió el ser más despreciable que nunca conoció.

No sabía que estaba pensando cuando le dio el día libre, pero la veía tan afectada que prefería que se mantuviera alejada por unas horas y despejara la mente, pero nunca creyó que un hombre se le acercara cuando había puesto el primer pie en la playa. Sin embargo le dio la razón al hombre porque había que ser idiota para no fijarse en la delicada mujer con ese vestido que se le ajustaba en el pecho y caía con soltura por todo su cuerpo, pero dejando gran parte de la piel de la espalda y hombros expuesta.

El estomago de Sasuke se contrajo cuando ese idiota se le acercó para besarle la mejilla y susurrarle unas palabras, apenas si tragó saliva. Ese hombre estaba muerto.

No lograba concentrarse en los papeles que estaban frente a él. Y… ¿Cómo lo iba hacer cuando ese hombre se mantenía tan cerca de ella? Estaba llegando el atardecer, su apetito se abrió tenía ganas de comer carne, una jugosa carne.

Vio que Hinata se levantaba de su asiento y luego se estiraba y por unos segundos sus miradas chocaron. No le gustó lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Hinata Hyuga no le podía afectar tanto.

Al ver como Hinata se marchaba él se entró a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a cenar con unos inversionistas.

**(…)**

En la cena Hinata se sentó al lado de su jefe, esperando que no le molestara tal cercanía, pero al ver que era indiferente se sintió más segura de que no molestaba ahí.

Se sentía como un pequeño insecto rodeada de tanta gente importante y de tanta mujer hermosa.

Hinata traía puesto en vestido bastante sencillo de color verde de tiritas que le dejaba un gran escote en la espalda pero bastante tapado por la parte delantera, era lo suficientemente largo como para no dar la impresión de vulgaridad pero lo suficientemente corto como para mostrar sus piernas.

A su otro lado, el derecho, se sentó un hombre mayor casi de cuarenta años. Hinata lo conocía por fotos era unos de los inversionistas extranjeros más importantes para su empresa.

Antes de la cena Sasuke le había pasado varias fotos de varios hombres que eran importante para la empresa donde tenía que ser lo más amable posible y uno de ellos era el que estaba a la derecha.

Hinata le golpeó las costillas a Sasuke para que este le prestara atención. Sasuke se movió un poco bajando la cabeza, acercando su odio a la boca de Hinata para que le hablara.

—Cuando usted me dijo que debía ser amable eso también era qué debo bailar con ellos.

Sasuke gruñó y luego asintió con la cabeza. Hinata farfulló una palabrota y se levantó de su asiento acompañada del otro caballero.

Antes de llegar ya estaba bastante incómoda y aun más cuando ese hombre hizo que se pegara tanto a él que podía sentir su aliento en su propio cuello, sentía sus ásperas manos acariciar su espalda.

Bajaba. Subía. Bajaba. Subía.

No aguantaba el contacto con él.

"_Se amable. Se amable._" Se repitió mentalmente.

—Disculpe señor… me permite una pieza con la señorita –habló un hombre bastante tranquilo y con una cara de aburrimiento.

A regañadientes el hombre que compartía mesa con Hinata se hizo a un lado para que la nueva pareja de baile se acomodara en la pista, mientras que él hombre viejo se iba de nuevo a su asiento.

—Muchas gracias….

Hinata esperó que el continuara la frase con el nombre.

—Shikamaru Nara. Un placer ayudarla señorita…

—Hinata Hyuga. Pero… ¿Cómo sabia que necesitaba ayuda?

—Mi mujer me forzó a que la ayudara.

Hinata se iba apartar bruscamente, pero el hombre se lo impidió.

—No quiero tener problemas con su mujer señor, por favor suélteme. –suplicó.

—Tranquila. Si te suelto de seguro otro hombre viene y te pide un baile y créeme que mi mujer me va a golpear frente a todos por no ayudarte.

—Muchas gracias señor. ¡Espere yo a usted lo conozco!

— ¿A sí? Que problemático.

—Mi jefe me mostró una foto de usted. Se ve más joven en persona.

—Gracias Hinata pero recuerda que tengo esposa.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas e intentó corregir lo que quiso decir.

—Sólo bromeaba Hinata.

La pista de baile justo acabo, e Hinata le suplicó con la mirada que no la dejara sola para no verle a toparse con ese hombre.

—Acompáñame te presentare a mi esposa. De seguro ambas se llevaran bien. Ambas son problemáticas.

**(…)**

Sasuke mantenía una conversación con un socio de otra empresa minera del país, pero siempre manteniendo su mirada en Hinata y el hombre cual bailaba. Su sangre hervía al ver que uno de sus propios socios tocaba descaradamente la blanca piel de la joven.

Iba a intervenir cuando otro se le adelantaron, se sintió aliviado por unos momentos pero luego se le fue cuando la llevó a una mesa diferente a la que le correspondía a la mujer. Apretó los puños, el lugar ya le estaba aburriendo.

—Discúlpenme me debo retirar. Mañana continuaremos con la conversación. –cortó la conversación Sasuke.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y fue por su secretaria que parecía divertida conversando en la mesa con otra mujer.

Dio dos zancadas más y llegó a su lado, se agachó lo suficiente para quedar en el espacio del hombro y la cabeza. Hablándole con voz grave y áspera.

—Me voy Hinata ¿me acompañas?

Sasuke tenía unos deseos de morderle el hombro, la clavícula, sus labios. Deseaba morderla entera.

Se apartó de ella, sabiendo que se estaba despidiendo de todos y comenzó a caminar cuando se puso a su lado.

Indiferente, eso era lo que tenía que aparentar. Pero la verdad era que con esa mujer no podía.

—Señor Uchiha –le llamó Hinata.

—Iré a caminar a la playa, aun no deseo llegar a mi cuarto. –volvió hablar.

Él solo asintió mientras la veía partir.

— ¡Espera te acompaño! –gritó Sasuke.

Apuró el paso lo suficiente como para llegar a su lado.

Hinata se quitó los zapatos para caminar mejor, llegó hasta el límite donde llegaba el agua y comenzó a caminar en línea recta mojándose los pies para calmarlos del dolor que sentía.

—Disculpa por hacerte pasar por eso.

Hinata que jugaba con la arena para que se le metiera entre los dedos de los pies, sólo levantó los hombres en señal de que ya no importaba pero agregó:

—Gracias al señor Nara que me rescató.

Rió de forma tan delicada que parecía que estuviera soñando. Hinata era como un ángel caído del mismo cielo.

Sasuke le tomó la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

Hinata chocó con el duro pecho de su jefe. Sasuke le acarició las costillas con una mano y con la otra le apartó un mechón de cabello.

—En verdad lo siento.

Se acercó más a su cara, estaban a punto de besarse.

Sólo fue un simple roce, tan corto que ni siquiera se consideraba beso.

—No. Esto no está bien señor Uchiha. –le dijo Hinata apartándose de él.

Sasuke rió. Deseaba a Hinata Hyuga.

—Sasuke. Llámame Sasuke.

—No. Usted es mi jefe y le debo respeto.

Con un ágil movimiento él se acerco nuevamente a ella. Sintió como Hinata temblaba bajo sus poderosos brazos y eso le éxito más que ver esos labios entreabiertos pidiéndole que los besara.

—Por favor señor –le suplicó —Usted me lo dijo en el avión. Esto no está bien.

Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero su vista ya estaba nublada por el deseo.

Con la poca fuerza que tenia empujó a Sasuke, no era algo sencillo conociendo que el hombre hacia pesas casi todos los fines de semana por algo tenía ese cuerpo tan musculoso.

—Déjame borrar esas huellas por donde te tocó él. Déjame ser a mí el que toque tu delicada piel.

Nuevamente se intentó acercar pero ella se apartó ágilmente.

—No. Usted no volverá a jugar conmigo como lo hizo la vez pasada.

— ¿Qué?

—Usted tiene novia señor Uchiha. Respétela.

Hinata se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, no podía soportar mirarlo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke quedó asombrado por las palabras de Hinata. No recordaba tener una novia.

Y todo calzó como piezas de puzle. Hinata Hyuga estaba celosa de alguien que no existía.

Se iba a entretener más de lo que esperaba.

**(…)**

Al siguiente día, Sasuke se comportó como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera ocurrido pero Hinata aun se mantenía nerviosa, atenta a cualquier movimiento de su jefe.

—Hinata lleva esto a donde se realizara la junta.

Sasuke le pasó la misma caja azul que le había llegado días anteriores. Una pregunta se formaba en su cabeza ¿para qué iba a necesitar en la reunión lo que le envió su novia?

—Antes de que te vayas. No tengo novia. –comentó él.

Ella sólo asintió y se marchó, tan roja que parecía un tomate.

Entonces… ¿Qué había en la caja que hizo sonreír a Sasuke? Estaba tentada abrirla pero sabía que eso no era correcto pero podía esperar a la junta que pronto daría comienzo en unos minutos.

Al llegar a la sala dejó la cajita al frente del puesto de su jefe, que se ubicaba en la cabecilla de toda la mesa. Dio una vuelta por los puestos para ver que todo estuviera en orden y uno le llamó la atención.

Sentía asco de solo recordar como ese hombre la tocaba, últimamente sentía asco por todo, pero ese hombre no le daba buena espina al menos ya no se iba a sentar cerca de él.

Sentada al fondo casi al rincón de la sala, escuchaba y anotaba atentamente todo lo que se hablaba allí, pero esperaba ansiosa que Sasuke revelara lo que había allí dentro.

El Uchiha se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa ladina comenzó su discurso.

—Una geóloga me ha mandando esto –apunto hacia la caja azul —son las muestras que hemos estado haciendo para ver el cuán grande es el yacimiento que tenemos y señores… -sacó una pequeña roca que tenia presente pintitas amarillas por todas partes.

—En este solo pedazo de roca hay más de tres gramos de calcopirita y de esos tres gramos podemos sacar aproximadamente más de un gramo de cobre de 99.9 por ciento de pureza.

Sasuke sacó otro frasco donde se podía observar claramente el mineral en cuestión.

Hinata miraba impresionada por como Sasuke se expresaba del mineral, se notaba la pasión que tenia al descubrir un yacimiento. Ahora entendía su sonrisa al abrir la caja.

Desvió la mirada y se topó con la de ese hombre que se relamía los labios. Unas fervientes ganas de devolver la comida se hizo presente así que tuvo que salir casi corriendo.

Su estomago sonaba fuertemente. Hinata se agarró la panza y se dobló del dolor.

Apoyándose en la taza del baño se logró levantar con dificultad. Camino hasta el lavabo y se mojó la cara, se dio cuenta que de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas, la tez más blanca de lo normal y la nariz roja y los labios resecos.

Salió del baño tambaleándose un poco y a duras penas llegó nuevamente a la sala de juntas, pero todos estaban saliendo. Hinata se apoyó en la pared más cercana, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Vio que ese hombre que le mandaba miradas lascivas estaba saliendo, unas ganas de vomitar les comenzaron a dar de nuevo y es que mirar esa gran nariz de donde salía algunos vellos, ese gigantesco lunar negro que estaba a un costado de la nariz le daba asco. Hubiera salido corriendo si unas poderosas manos la detuvieron por la cintura y se alivió al ver que la detuvo.

—Señor Uchiha –murmuró.

—Necesitas un medico.

Sasuke llevó su mano a la frente de Hinata para tomarle la temperatura y grande fue su impresión al ver que la tenia caliente.

—Te llevare a tu cuarto ¿Puedes caminar?

La mujer sólo asintió levemente. Mientras caminaba se apoyaba en los objetos que estaban en su alrededor.

—Será mejor que yo te lleve.

De forma rápida, con una mano la tomó de las piernas y con la otra por lo hombres ejercicio un poco de fuera para subirla y llevársela de forma marital.

Hinata que estaba muy débil para replicar sólo apoyo la cabeza en el fuerte pecho del hombre haciendo que su nariz se inundara con el aroma de él.

Exquisito pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**(…)**

Al abrir los ojos ya no sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y su estomago quería devolver la comida, se sentía mucho mejor.

Lo último que recordaba era a Sasuke tomarla y cargar tal como a una princesa, luego de eso su vista se había nublado. Mirando hacia todos lados para ver si había algún rastro de él se decepcionó al no verlo.

Tiró su cabeza contra la almohada y suspiró pesadamente.

¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan condenadamente sexy?

—Qué bien, ya despertaste –se escuchó la voz de un hombre entrando a la habitación.

—El médico dijo que debías hacer reposo. Las nauseas fueron por algo que comiste y te inyecto para que se te pasara la fiebre.

Hinata agachó la mirada avergonzada, se sentía patética por haber necesitado ayuda.

—Mañana nos devolvemos a la ciudad, comienza a preparar tus cosas.

Sasuke iba a comenzar a caminar pero la suave voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—Hmp.

—Pero… antes de que se valla quiero saber ¿qué soy para usted? –le dijo con todo el valor que podía.

Sasuke se giró para mirarla y hablarle mirándola a los ojos.

—Tú sólo eres mi secretaria. Mi asistente. Nada más. Lo que pasó esa noche fue para saber si era una más de las que caían con palabras bonitas.

Sasuke se acercó a ella como un cazador que asecha a su presa. Le tomó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle.

—Fuiste una más….

Dolía. Más que un dolor físico era uno emocional porque sólo estaba intentando tapar el sol con un dedo.

Siempre supo que lo ella había sido para él, pero se había negado a aceptar la realidad pero ahora era diferente.

Hinata se olvidaría de Sasuke Uchiha.

_O eso era lo que ella esperaba._

.

.

**C**ontinuara….

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Sólo tengo una cosa que decir en mí defensa y es que: Sasuke se va arrepentir por lo que dijo. Sólo tenga paciencia y no se aburran de mí :c

En primer lugar, discúlpenme si hay mucha narración pero debía colocar el punto de vista de Sasuke.

El próximo capítulo les juro que será más acción. Y explicare el final de este capítulo y la edad de Sasuke que sé que lo iba a colocar ahora pero no me gustó si lo colocaba. Cosas mías.

Espero que el capitulo no lo hayan encontrado corto porque en verdad me demore casi 4 días en hacer tres mil palabras y un día en editarlo. (Y aun así sigue feo)

**Aclaraciones:**

-Esta historia no está hecho a base ningún dorama (la chica nota adhesiva). Creo que es una coincidencia porque yo nunca he visto un dorama en mi vida. Raro ¿No?

-¿Por qué no coloque a Itachi siendo que este era mayor? Bueno la primera respuesta es que en verdad soy más fanática del SasuHina que del ItaHina, pero la segunda pareja me gusta. La otra razón es porque tengo un papel importante para Itachi que será más importante adelante.

**Fin de las aclaraciones.**

**Quiero agradecer a: **_Diminishing Quarter – RukiaNeechan – Jade the heart – Methy – Miku tQm – Dattebane-ttebayo – DanyMary – Melidhzi – Guest (2) – kattyto – Hinatacris – SasuHina fans. _

**Muy lindo sus comentarios. **

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice y que mi musa vuelva. ¡Ayúdenme a que regrese!_

**PD: Mi musa sigue perdida, no encuentro ni remplazo. (Creo que está en huelga)**

_20 de septiembre 2013. 00:12 (editado)_

_20 de septiembre 2013. 15:30 (publicado)_


	3. Chapter 3

**T**itulo: La joven secretaria

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: Hinata Hyuga era la secretaria del magnate Sasuke Uchiha pero una noche ambos cometen el error de compartir sabanas. Hinata se enamoró de su jefe sabiendo que era prohibido. "Esa noche nunca pasó." Le había dicho Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar si estaba esperando un hijo de él?

**A**dvertencia: Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual. Sasuke es mayor que Hinata.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

La empresa dio una celebración por haber llegado a la meta del año en extracción de minerales. Ningún empleado podía faltar.

En la sala se encontraban varias mesas ubicadas estratégicamente colocadas para que no molestaran el paso, cada mesa correspondía a cada sección de la empresa.

Estaba la administrativa, de logística, finanzas, etcétera.

El lugar se encontraba de manera bastante sobria, de colores dorados y plateados, las mesas adornadas con cintas de los mismos colores y con arreglos de flores rosados y blancos.

Hinata al ser asistente personal de Sasuke pasaba inmediatamente a la mesa de administración, esta se ubicaba en la cabecilla de todas las demás y era de un color diferente.

Cuando Sasuke llegó sacó un suspiró en todas las mujeres presentes, vestido con un terno color negro, una camisa de color azul oscuro, que hacia resaltar más aun su piel, el pelo en desorden y su típica expresión dándole aires de completa sensualidad.

Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a todas las personas que estaba en su alrededor, llegó a su asiento y saludo con un apretón de manos a los hombres y a las mujeres con un sutil beso. Se puso a conversar con ellos.

Vestida para una noche de brillo, Hinata estaba preciosa, con su pelo negro azulado sujeto en un elegante moño, sus facciones perfectas acentuadas por el delineador de ojos negros que destacaba el brillo de sus ojos blancos….

Sasuke deslizo la mirada sobre el vestido lavanda que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, se ajustaba a la curva de sus pechos y marcaba la estrecha cintura.

Cuerpo seductor pensó Sasuke.

Hinata saludaba con amabilidad a todos, al llegar a su mesa saludo uno por uno con bastante cortesía hasta llegar al turno de su jefe. Lo había estado viendo de reojo y lo encontró condenadamente sexy.

Hinata tomó un trago de champán para relajarse. Aquel hombre le afectaba de una manera especial… por mucho que ella intentara evitarlo.

Ella sentía el deseo cuando la miraba, esos ojos negros clavados en ella, desnudándola.

Se formó una pequeña pista de baile, donde algunas parejas danzaban al son de la música. Entretenida viendo a muchos compañeros bailar una mano se poso al frente de su cara.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Hinata disimuladamente miró hacia todos lados pensando que le hablaba a otra persona pero al no ver a nadie alrededor se sonrojó levemente.

Sin lograr poder articular palabra alguna, sólo acepto su mano como respuesta a un sí.

Sasuke la tenía tan pegada a él que quizás se estaban volviendo uno sólo, su mente no estaba funcionando correctamente, sólo procesaba imágenes de ellos dos sin ropa y quizás en una cama.

La grave voz del hombre la despertó de su trance.

—Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar como se debe… Hinata.

Si hasta su nombre en los labios de él sonaba como caramelo.

—Dígame ¿Qué quiere saber señor?

—Dime Sasuke. Ya no estamos en la oficina.

—Sigue siendo mi jefe.

Sasuke enseguida entendió que esa mujer era muy terca.

—Háblame de tu familia… de ti.

La última palabra se la susurró más cerca del odio, haciendo que Hinata se estremecía.

—Mi familia, ellos no viven en esta ciudad. Me tuve que cambiar para aspirar más alto. Ya sabe. Tengo una hermana, está felizmente casada y con hijos y mi otro hermano igual. Por ahora vivo sola. Y ¿usted señor?

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía casi diez años, mi madre murió hace algunos años, pero mi padre es otro cuento.

—Lo siento. ¿Tiene hermanos?

Y con tan sólo nombrar la última palabra, la cara de tranquilidad de Sasuke cambió a una de un completo enfado y disgusto.

—Sí –dijo tajantemente. —La canción terminó.

Sasuke la soltó e Hinata sintió que le faltaba algo, sin darle mucha importa volvió a su puesto pero inquieta por la actitud de su jefe.

La velada pasó con total tranquilidad, Hinata bailó algunas canciones, se rió con sus compañeros de trabajo, compartió anécdotas y más pero ya se le hacía tarde y su casa estaba alejada del hotel de donde se estaba realizando la celebración.

—No te puedes ir sola. Últimamente están atacando a las jovencitas. –habló la señora de unos de los socios

—No sé preocupe. Sé cuidarme sola, además puedo pedir un taxi.

—Yo te llevare –se ofreció Sasuke.

El hombre que sin esperar alguna respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y lejos de él Hinata bastante sorprendida pero despidiéndose de todos con rapidez para alcanzarlo.

Se encontraba inquieta en el auto y es que después de todo Sasuke de vez en cuando la miraba no con buena vista, sentía el deseo, tan palpable que le daba miedo. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Sasuke no era de muchas palabras, lo sabía, pero el silencio era incomodo y sofocante. Llevaban unos minutos en medio de la carretera, sin vehículos, solos. Le entró miedo, si, miedo, sentía que esa mirada de cazador no traería nada bueno.

¿Y si era un pervertido? ¿Acaso se la violaría allí mismo? después de todo no se escucharían sus gritos, su llanto o sus gemidos. Se le hacía tentadora la idea hacer el amor en medio de nada, en la oscuridad sólo ser alumbrados por la luna.

¡Dios! Tenía que dejar de ver esas películas románticas. Nunca le pasaría algo como eso a ella. Además ¿cómo podía llegar a imaginar que su jefe era un pervertido? Si las muchas veces que estuvieron solos nunca se les insinuó

¡Es gay! Se gritó mentalmente.

Ahora entendía el por qué evitaba las llamadas, regalos y hasta la presencia de mujeres en su oficina.

Suspiró. No podía pensar eso de su jefe por no habérsele insinuado, tampoco ella la gran cosa para que un tipo como Sasuke se la quisiera _servir. _Era mejor darle el beneficio de la duda.

Sin embargo hombres tan apuesto como Sasuke Uchiha debían ser gay y un desperdicio de hombre.

Sasuke disminuía la velocidad gradualmente mientras se orillaba en la berma. Cada segundo que el auto se detenía Hinata se desesperaba más dándose la idea de que su jefe era un pervertido.

"_Me va a violar. Me va a violar._"

Y lo que siguió nunca se lo había esperado. Él le estaba quitando un mechón de pelo que se caía escapado hacia su mejilla, lo acomodó detrás de la oreja y le siguió acariciando la mandíbula, bajo a la barbilla se detuvo ahí e hizo que lo mirara se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos chocaran.

—Eres hermosa.

Hinata abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sin aun poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. Se acercó el resto que le quedaba a sus labios y la beso.

Esa sensación de calidez en su pecho no se iba, aun después de que se separó de ella.

—Descuida no hare nada que tú no quieras.

Lo vio giñarle un ojo, a estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo si era gay o no, o si era un pervertido, quería estar en los brazos de él.

— ¿Tu casa o mi casa?

Sasuke no esperó más y hecho andar el auto en una dirección puntual: su casa….

El Uchiha le paso una vaso con un licor de color café para que se relajara, ella lo acepto con cierto temor. Ya no estaba muy segura de continuar, inevitablemente pensó en cuantas mujeres habían estado antes que ella en esa misma posición.

Él dándole un trago para que se relajara, diciéndole cosas lindas cerca del odio y luego a su cama. ¿Con cuantas mujeres habían dormido allí?

—Si no quieres seguir sólo dímelo.

Quizás el tono que ocupaba, cómo lo decía, esa lentitud que expulsaba las palabras de su boca hacia humedecerse.

Sasuke se acercó y nuevamente le acaricio por los mismo lugares cuando estuvieron detenidos en el auto pero con la diferencia que bajó hasta sus hombros, los acaricio luego su cuello y volvió nuevamente a la barbilla para tomar posesión de esos labios rosados.

Hinata era consciente de que sólo sería una noche, pero disfrutaría esa noche como jamás lo había hecho.

— ¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? –le preguntó Sasuke.

Se avergonzó por tal pregunta y es que ella no tenía mucha experiencia sobre tener sexo.

— ¿Acaso influye eso?

—Sí. Quiero saber a que prepararme. –Le volvió a tomar los labios por sorpresa —Dímelo- exigió.

—Solo uno.

Sasuke no pudo contener la sorpresa y eso a Hinata le enfado.

—Si no te gusta….

— ¿Crees que por tu inexperiencia me echaría para atrás?

Mientras que con una mano acariciaba el contorno de su cara con la otra traía el cuerpo de la mujer hacia él para acariciarle las costillas, el contorno de sus senos y hasta su vientre.

Ambos encajaban a la perfección.

Sasuke rápidamente tomó el vaso de la mujer sin pregúntale y lo dejó sobre la mesa, con delicadeza tomó la mano de Hinata y la guió hasta su habitación.

Nuevamente Sasuke la beso pero por primera vez en la noche ella le correspondió con tanta pasión que el libido de Sasuke comenzaba aumentar.

Sasuke acarició la espalda de Hinata lenta y tortuosamente, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella y le mordió suavemente la clavícula.

Hinata no pudo evitar gemir, las carisias de Sasuke hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara y reaccionara como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía en el cielo, flotando se dejó llevar por los besos que se daban. Ya no era consciente de nada.

El vestido cayó sin importancia alguna al suelo, quedando desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, puesto que no se había colocado sujetador. Sasuke se lamio los labios, era mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Hinata hipnotizada por las caricias del hombre dejó su mente en blanco y que su propio cuerpo reaccionara a las agiles manos de él. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando un profundo gemido. Sasuke aprovechó el momento para darle besos en el cuello y morderlo suavemente, sujetó con fuerza la estrecha cintura de la mujer, empujándola hacia él para que notara su reciente erección.

Esto enloqueció completamente a Hinata, sus gemidos eran débiles pero muy sensuales haciendo que el Uchiha la comenzara a morder más fuerte.

Depositándola suavemente en la cama, con un rápido movimiento le quitó las bragas, que más adelante serian una completa molestia. Él mismo se desnudó.

Hinata quedó sin aliento. Lo que tenia frente ella era la imagen de un verdadero dios: con los hombros anchos, espalda grande, brazos y piernas musculosa… y su erección digno de él.

Gimió nuevamente cuando Sasuke le tomó un pezón y empezó a jugar con él, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba entre los muslos los pliegues femeninos. Con suavidad acaricio el capullo. Esta vez Hinata soltó un gemido aun más profundo y fuerte que los anteriores.

Sasuke buscó algo en la mesilla. Después de colocarse el preservativo le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

—No te hare daño –susurró.

Sasuke la penetró despacio. Su angostura confirmaba que Hinata le decía la verdad. Se éxito más al imaginarse que ningún hombre la había llenado más que ahora.

El Uchiha se detuvo para verla, le enterneció la imagen que le daba la mujer. Con su pelo regado por todas las sabanas, sus mejillas rojas y con los labios apretados. Luego de intuir que lo aceptaba comenzó a moverse.

Fuera. Dentro.

Frio. Caliente.

Respiraron profundamente, se miraron, y por segundos se sintieron conectados en cuerpo y alma. Él volvió a salir y a entrar en ella.

Hinata se movió y para Sasuke fue como una tortura de placer. Ambos gemían el nombre del otro.

Sasuke aceleró las embestidas. Dio la última embestida más fuerte que las anteriores.

Llegaron al final… junto.

Enseguida Sasuke se echó al lado de Hinata, ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas y pequeñas gotas de sudor en sus cuerpos….

**(…)**

Había pasado más de un mes desde el viaje y a Hinata aun le dolía como el primero.

Constantemente tenía que estar soportando las miradas gélidas de su jefe, aun no entendía el por qué lo hacía pero poco se iba acostumbrando al igual que ese dolor de pantorrilla que tenia a diario.

Más que estar preocupada de saber lo que le pasaba a su jefe se estaba preocupando de lo que pasaba en su propio cuerpo.

A Hinata nunca se le atrasaba el periodo, pero ya llevaba más de una semana. Los senos le comenzaron a crecer, las caderas a ensanchárselas y su cuerpo estaba más delicado que de costumbre.

Apenas si podía colocarse el sostén sin que le doliera, cuando se agachaba le costaba volver a pararse, el dolor de espalda ya no lo soportaba.

Dejando los dolores de lado se sentía preocupada por saber si estaba embarazada. Recordaba que esa noche ocuparon protección pero hubo un momento donde el entró y salió rápidamente sin condón.

Negó mentalmente de que por un pequeño accidente de que sus sexos se habían unido ella quedara embarazada. ¡Era ilógico!

Pero ahora estaba frente a la farmacia que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada y es que cómo no hacerlo cuando quizás estaba esperando un hijo de su propio jefe.

La campanilla del lugar sonó, y sintió que todos la observaban. Sacó el número para que le atendieran, dos personas antes que ella.

Era como la entrada al infierno, donde la vendedora era el verdugo.

Sólo quedaba una persona antes de ella.

Quería que todo fuera mentira, retroceder el tiempo y nunca haberse acostado con su jefe.

La próxima en ser atendida era ella.

Pero quizás sólo era algo que estaba mal dentro de ella y eso producía sus cambios. No podía estar embarazada ¡era absurdo!

— ¿Qué necesita? –le habló la vendedora.

—Yo… pues…

¿Cómo decirle que necesitaba un test de embarazo? ¡Se moriría de vergüenza!

—Necesito toallas higiénicas –habló nuevamente Hinata.

La vendedora levantó una ceja y se giró para buscarle lo que pidió.

— ¿Algo más? –le dijo cuando llegó al mostrador.

—Sí…

Era ahora o nunca. Tomó aire y le dijo:

—Necesito un test de embarazo.

Hinata vio un brillo de burla en los ojos de la vendedora ¿acaso se estaba riendo de ella?

— ¿Algo más?

—No.

—Las toallas higiénicas más el test es un total de…

Si podía ver como la estúpida vendedora se reía de ella y ¿Quién no lo haría?

Salió de la farmacia con una bolsita casi transparente, sólo esperaba no toparse con nadie conocido.

Aceleró el paso, debía llegar pronto a su casa, quería salir de dudas.

Cerca de la farmacia se topó con una cabellera rubia, sabia a quien pertenecía. Intentó devolverse para no tener que cruzarse con él.

Giró sobre sus talones pero escuchó su nombre, miró hacia todos los lados para esconderse por el momento.

A la derecha un basurero si no fuera tan asqueroso y sucio se metería ahí pero no. A su izquierda no había nada que le sirviera como escondite.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu casa descansando. Después de todo es fin de semana.

Hinata rápidamente escondió la bolsa tras ella, deseando que el rubio no sospechara nada.

—Fui a comprar algo pero ya voy de vuelta.

Naruto sonrió, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó. Parecía nervioso.

—Hinata yo te quería pedir… bueno…

— ¿Sabes? Estoy algo apurada, creo que deje la estufa encendida. Nos vemos luego Naruto.

Se guardó la bolsita bajo el chaleco y salió corriendo.

Nunca hubiera dejado hablando solo a una persona pero estaba nerviosa y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el test.

Al llegar a su casa y recuperar el aire se dispuso abrir la cajita del test y leer las instrucciones.

No era tan complicado, sólo tenía que orinar en la tirita que parecía de algodón y esperar cinco minutos.

Siguió las instrucciones y esperó los cinco minutos. Sentía que los minutos no pasaban nunca.

Aun con las manos temblorosas tomó el test que lo había dejado en el borde del lavabo, se estaba marcando apenas una línea, lo volvió a dejar ahí y tomó la cajita para leer cuando era positivo.

"Una línea es negativo. Una línea y un circulo es positivo."

La línea azul se estaba marcando demasiado, miró el reloj en su muñeca. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos y sólo había una línea azul.

—No estoy embarazada…

Dijo sin creérselo todavía, soltó la cajita y se miró en el espejo.

— ¡No estoy embarazada!

Gritó aun sin poder creérselo. Se sentía viva luego de muchos días.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, quizás solo eran cosas de su organismo. Más adelante visitaría a un doctor.

Salió del baño dando saltitos por toda la casa. Su vida estaba mejorando poco a poco.

En la ultima hora sentía miedo de quedar atada de por vida con Sasuke, un hijo no era algo que se tenía que tomar a la ligera.

Hinata quería tener niños, siempre le gustaron, cuando iba a la casa de su madre de pasada visitaba a su hermana y sus sobrinos. Les gustaba jugar con ellos, los encontraba encantadores.

Quería tener dos, le deba lo mismo el sexo que fueran, sólo quería dos con el hombre indicado, aquel que la cuidara durante los nueve meses, que estuviera para ella cuando le dieran antojos, que le afirmara la cabeza mientras ella vomita. Que se preocupara por ella.

No quería a alguien como Sasuke. No quería estar pensando con quien podría estar, si le era infiel.

Aunque por unos instantes se hizo la ilusión de ser mamá. Tenía casi los veinticinco años y aun así no tenía ni un noviazgo estable eso le deprimía.

Terminaría soltera y amargada como su tía.

.

.

**C**ontinuara….

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

Creo que no sé dónde meterme por la vergüenza de haber demorado tanto en traer este capítulo, además que no me gustó demasiado por el sólo hecho del lemon. Con el paso del tiempo mejorare.

Sé que no avanzo mucho, pero como les digo ténganme paciencia.

Espero que entiendan que la primera escena era lo que ocurrió cuando Sasuke y Hinata durmieron juntos. En realidad no la iba a escribir, pero cuando me llegó un review preguntándome si lo colocaría pensé que era lo mejor.

**Quiero agradecer a: **_Dniizz – Caro - DanyMary – Kattyto - Dattebane-ttebayo - Diminishing Quarter – Elena – Msdupree22 - Hinatacris – Guest - SasuHina fans - Miku tQm – Ana04 – Anime love – Lilipili - Jade the heart – Jeffy Iha._

**Muy lindos sus comentarios :3**

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice y que mi musa vuelva. ¡Ayúdenme a que regrese!_

**PD: Mi musa me dice que quiere negociar : ¡No me dejen!**

_27 de septiembre 2013. 19:30 (editado)_

_27 de septiembre 2013. 20:12 (publicado)_


	4. Chapter 4

**T**itulo: La joven secretaria

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: Hinata Hyuga era la secretaria del magnate Sasuke Uchiha pero una noche ambos cometen el error de compartir sabanas. Hinata se enamoró de su jefe sabiendo que era prohibido. "Esa noche nunca pasó." Le había dicho Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar si estaba esperando un hijo de él?

**A**dvertencia: Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual. Sasuke es mayor que Hinata.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

Sábado por la noche y no le interesaba estar con ninguna mujer, sólo una y esa era la que en estos momentos quizás le odiaba.

Tomó un sorbo de su trago, después de tanto ya no le parecía amargo. Buscó el celular entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, al tenerlo entre sus manos buscó, en la agenda de contactos, el numero de su único amigo. Presionó el botón de llamar y esperó a que le contestara.

—Ven enseguida Naruto –le exigió, inmediatamente le cortó la llamada. Sin esperar respuesta.

Sasuke nuevamente miró por el ventanal de su departamento, llevando a la boca otro trago de licor. Aun se maldecía por lo que le había dicho a Hinata pero lo hizo por un motivo y hasta el momento no lograba cumplirlo.

Él iba a tener casi los treinta y cinco años, mientras que su asistente apenas los veinticinco años. No se podía permitir mantener una relación que semejante diferencia de edad.

Sus padres, ellos se habían casado cuando la diferencia de edad era bastante, en ese tiempo no importaba realmente pero pasado unos años se notó… cuando su madre quería salir algún lugar su padre estaba cansado por el trabajo o tenía mucho. Esto empezó a deteriorar el matrimonio, hasta llegar a la separación.

Su infancia no fue la mejor, sus padres peleaban la mayoría del tiempo, aunque su hermano evitaba que los escuchara aun así los escuchaba. Desde ese entonces él se creo que la idea del matrimonio no era la mejor y que nunca se quería casar… hasta que conoció a Konan.

Konan, fue la mujer que amó infinitamente, en la cual creyó que estaría toda su vida juntos pero al final cuando estaban por hacer los preparativos de la boda ella lo traicionó.

Fue ahí que no quería a ninguna mujer, la idea del matrimonio era tonta y no deseaba tener hijos para que sufrieran lo que él mismo sufrió.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar de forma desesperada, con completa calma Sasuke fue abrir la puerta.

Naruto que iba ingresando a la sala de estar soltó una palabrota.

—Espero que tu llamada haya sido por una emergencia.

—¿Quieres un tragó?

Se acercó a la mesa para servirle uno.

—Entonces… me dirás qué ocurre.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Cada vez que Sasuke se encontraba sin cosas por hacer, siempre llamaba a Naruto esperando que lo distrajera de los mismos pensamientos que rondaban aun en su mente.

Naruto aceptó el licor que le estaba ofreciendo su amigo.

—Hoy me encontré que con Hinata, le iba a pedir que me ayudara a cocinar la cena para Sakura. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Sasuke se tensó levemente al escuchar el nombre de Hinata, su mente viajó rápidamente cuando él le fue a entregar los pasajes.

—Conozco a Hinata, es mi asistente –dijo al darse vuelta y sentarse frente a su amigo luego añadió: —Sakura ¿Quién es?

—Ya sabes mi vecina, es la chica que me gusta ¿Recuerdas?

Todo calló como pieza de puzle, y muy en el fondo se sintió aliviado de que la chica que le gustara a su tonto amigo no fuera con la que se había costado hace poco.

—¿Así qué… Hinata es tu asistente? –entrecerró los ojos y lo miró detenidamente. Tenia una idea vana de porque lo habia llamado, porque al final siempre lo llamaba con un motivo quizás este se llamaba Hinata.

Naruto podía ser tonto y hasta muy despitado, pero conocía perfectamente a Sasuke, más de lo que el propio Sasuke se conocía, por eso cada vez que lo llamaba para que fuera a la casa de este era por un problema de chicas. Sí, Sasuke sufria como cualquier hombre o incluso más.

Ahora era momento de vengarse de todas las cosas que Sasuke habia echo en contra de Naruto y le daría a donde más le dolia.

—Pues… hoy parecía muy apurada. –se echó más en el sillón con una sonrisa zorruna. Su plan de molestar a su amigo comenzaba.

—La vi que salía de la farmacia y unos pasos más allá la encare y ocultaba algo y cuando se giró para irse a su casa ocultó algo entre sus ropas.

Naruto movió el licor que se encontraba, aun, en su vaso. Luego lo miró detenidamente y después miró a Sasuke que levantaba los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

—También hoy cuando fui a su casa a pedirle ayuda no me abrió y es muy raro en ella ¿Sabes? Cada vez que le llamó a su puerta ella me abre casi enseguida… pero hoy no. ¿No crees que sea extraño?

Naruto, conocía a Hinata desde que llegó al vecindario. Para él, ella era una chica demasiado buena para estar viviendo en una ciudad como esa y es que le tenía tanta confianza en la gente que acaba de conocer que eso mismo la perjudicaba.

No eran confidentes pero Sakura y Hinata si lo eran, por eso la primera chica le contaba todo al rubio. Eso era inapropiado pero quizás él mismo podía ayudarla y al mismo tiempo ayudar a su amigo.

—Y eso… ¿qué me importa a mi idiota? –habló Sasuke bastante molesto.

Estaba aburrido de que el nombre de esa mujer fuera recordado con tanta afán, si después de todo lo había llamado para que por unos momentos se le saliera de su cabeza. ¿Cuál era el sentido de Naruto recordársela?

—¿Y yo soy el idiota? Sasuke junta las acciones de Hinata eso que da…. –esperó unos segundos para que el otro hombre respondiera por él pero Sasuke sólo negó al no conocer la respuesta.

—Farmacia más casa eso da igual a….

Aun así Sasuke volvió a negar.

—¡Que Hinata fue a la farmacia a comprar condones para follarse a su novio! –gritó exasperado Naruto.

Unos minutos de silencio se formaron, unos minutos bastantes incómodos.

—¿Novio? –murmuró Sasuke.

—Bueno no sé si tiene novio, quizás un amigo, un conocido qué sé yo.

Sasuke apretó sus manos ¿por qué no le agradaba la sensación de que Hinata estuviera con otro? ¿De qué otro hombre la llenara como la llenó él?

—Y amigo… eso no es todo. Horas después vi a Hinata salir de su casa bastante feliz. Tú sabes como una buena sección de sexo pones a las mujeres.

Y algo dentro de Sasuke estalló, una fiera fue liberada. Queria arrematar contra todo lo que estuviera a su paso pero luego se tranquilizo recordando que frente a él estaba Naruto.

—No seas idiota. Hinata no puede tener novio.

—¿Por qué? Ella es bastante guapa, inteligente, gana dinero y lo mejor es que cocina espectacular. Deberías probar sus manos… esa delicadeza, esa suavidad con lo que toca todo ¡dios! Sus masajes. ¡Son espectaculares! Si las manos de ella te tocaran te volverían loco.

Y ya lo han hecho. Pensó Sasuke con enojo. No podía, mejor dicho no quería creer lo que su amigo le decía y sin embargo no tenía fundamentos para refutarle lo dicho anteriormente.

Mientras con Naruto se estaba jugando el pellejo, sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego porque al molestarlo de tal forma daba por hecho que su amigo lo terminaría golpeando pero al final valdría la pena si se decidía por Hinata.

—Hablamos mucho de ella. A ti no te importa lo que haga tu secretaria… -habló Naruto.

Si Sasuke no hubiera estado mirando fijamente su vaso se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa de victoria que tenia Naruto.

—Dime… ¿cómo has estado en el trabajo? –cambió de tema el rubio.

**(…)**

Hinata nunca había sido una chica preocupada por su peso pero últimamente le gustaba comer comida chatarra y esto le provocó que comenzara a subir, casi medio kilo. Para evitar subir más decidió comprarse una bicicleta e ir todos los días al trabajo en esta.

En un bolso mediano llevaba su vestimenta de oficina, mientras que para andar en bicicleta, ya que el tramo es largo, ocupaba la ropa adecuada.

Llegó unos minutos antes para poder cambiarse de ropa, así no atrasar su trabajo.

Durante el fin de semana se le pasó el dolor de senos, pero aun los tenia delicados, lo que no se le iba era el dolor de espalda que sentía. Pediría salir antes para visitar al médico y le diera un diagnostico.

Al estar vestida, lista para su trabajo, entró a la oficina de su jefe para prepararle las cosas para cuando él llegara. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado frente al escritorio y revisando unos papeles.

—Disculpe, no sabía que había llegado. Enseguida le preparo su café.

Se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación y puso agua en la cafetera y unas cucharadas de café negro en esta misma. Apretó un botón y se encendió una luz roja que le avisaba que aun el agua no hervía. Mientras tanto se fue nuevamente cerca del escritorio de su jefe para arreglar unos papeles que había ahí.

Del otro lado, se pudo escuchar el teléfono sonar. Hinata trotó suavemente para alcanzarlo y poder contestar.

—Hola Hinata –se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono la voz de su hermano. Instintivamente ella sonrió.

—Hola Neji. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –le preguntó preocupada. Últimamente su padre no estaba bien de salud y eso la ponía de nervios.

—No, pero ya hice lo que me pediste. Llame a una clínica, creo que esta cerca de tu casa y tienes hora para la tarde como a las cinco ¿te acomoda o la cambio?

—Está bien. Pediré permiso para retirarme temprano y poder ir a la cita.

—Bien. Anota la siguiente dirección….

Hinata agarró un lápiz y anotó en la primera hoja que vio encima de su escritorio.

El domingo, como todas las semanas había echo su llamada semanal hacia su casa y siempre comentaba lo que le ocurría, estaba vez le comentó a su hermano los molestos dolores que últimamente le estaban afectando. Neji le recomendó que fuera a un doctor pero Hinata al no tener tiempo para hacer una reserva de hora para poder ir su hermano la hizo por ella.

Neji, en la escuela y universidad era denominado genio, no era necesario que estuviera frente a una persona para decirle lo que le pasaba menos aun si se trataba de Hinata porque la conocía tan bien que con sólo escuchar como narraba su día a día entendía por lo pasaba.

De vuélvete. Le dijo una vez su hermano al saber lo que le estaba pasando con su jefe, ambos llevaban una fuerte conexión de hermanos que le era incapaz de ocultarse cosas porque al final de día igual se enteraban, aunque no fuera con palabras sus propias acciones los delataban.

Por eso mismo ahora Neji temía que Hinata estuviera embarazada, no confiaba en esos test de embarazos que vendían en las farmacias, por eso le recomendó que fuera a uno y le diagnosticara si vida dentro de ella estaba creciendo o no.

—Gracias Neji. Estaré ahí. –y luego cortó la comunicación. Ahora sólo le faltaba pedir permiso a su jefe.

Nuevamente caminó hacia la oficina de Sasuke pero esta vez se acercó a la cafetera que parpadeaba con una luz verde anunciándole que el agua estaba hervida y lista para servirse. Agarró una taza y la sirvió el café. Al tenerlo listo, con mucho cuidado lo llevó a la mesa de su jefe, dejando arriba de un posavasos, al lado derecho.

Giró sobre sus propios talones dispuesta para continuar con su trabajo en su propio escritorio pero la grave voz de su jefe la detuvo.

—Necesito que te quedes –le exigió —Hay asuntos importantes en que me serás útil.

—Señor –dijo con timidez la mujer. Estaba nerviosa, su jefe no parecía estar feliz. Quizás le habia pasado algo el fin de semana.

—Necesito retirarme temprano. Tengo una cita –le informó. Sasuke sólo la miró con enojo.

Si Hinata en esos momentos fuera un insecto probablemente ella seria la cobarde y trabajadora hormiga que se intenta escabullir de esa siniestra sonrisa del niño que le quiere quemar atreves de la lupa con los rallos de sol.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó en la silla y con esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre traía en su rostro le habló:

—¿Una cita? Tendrá que dejar su cita _amorosa_ para otro momento. La necesito en esta oficina, así que cancele con ese tal novio o amigo o lo que sea.

Hinata lo miró confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba. Ella le había dicho que tenía una cita pero nunca amorosa. Una idea se le pasó por su cabeza tan rápido con un trueno cae al suelo pero rápidamente la descartó. Porque Sasuke Uchiha no podía estar celoso ¿cierto?

—Señor Uchiha en verdad no se lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario. Necesito ir a esa cita.

—Ya le he dicho que no. La necesito aquí.

Hinata apretó sus manos, odiaba cuando su jefe era así: tan controlador. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo haría un acto de rebeldía. Nunca lo hubiera hecho pero la situación lo ameritaba, ya que su hermano le dijo que esos test no eran cien por ciento efectivos y debía consultarlo con un doctor. No podía confiarse.

—Cuando vuelva de la cita regresare a la oficina y le ayudare en todo lo que necesite.

—¿Qué es lo primordial para usted, su cita _amorosa _o su trabajo conmigo?

Había escuchado bien. La idea de los celos ya no sonaba tan descabellada como al principio, rió mentalmente en colocar en esa situación a su jefe, si él supiera que su cita iba a ser su doctor claramente no reaccionaria de esa forma, pero él no lo sabría. Tenía que pagarle lo que le dijo esa vez cuando estuvieron de viaje.

"_Fuiste una más_" No, nunca olvidaría esas palabras del moreno. Estaba enrabiada, triste e incluso amargada porque tenía razón. No quería venganza, ya que ella misma se buscó esas palabras, su hubiera dejado el tema cerrado desde el principio él nunca le habría dicho lo que le dijo. Pero tampoco lo iba a excusar, se merecía un pequeño escarmiento.

Hinata pensó en la pregunta hecha por su jefe y en cierto punto la hizo dudar. ¿Qué era más importante para ella en estos momentos? ¿Saber que tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba o estar trabajando al lado del hombre que amaba? Ya tenía clara la respuesta porque al final daba el mismo resultado.

—Mi cita –respondió con sencillez.

Hubiera elegido trabajar al lado de Sasuke pero moría de nervios al saber si esperaba un hijo de este, necesitaba saberlo. Una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que sí, que estaba esperando un hijo de él y aunque él le despidiera ahora mismo siempre estaría con ella un pedacito de él para recordarlo, así que le daba lo mismo si la echaba.

Sonrió con sólo imaginarse a un pequeño Sasuke en sus brazos, le emocionaba la idea y al mismo tiempo le aterraba ¿podría ella cargar con semejante responsabilidad? ¿Era capaz de cuidar a un hijo sola?

Una cosa que había aprendido de su madre y su padre era que nunca debía rendirse siempre darle la cara al mundo y si ella tenía un hijo y Sasuke no lo aceptaba ¡bien! No le molestaba ser madre soltera porque ella podía criarlo y darle todo el amor para que no sintiera la falta de un padre.

—Cuando vayas a tu cita puedes tomar tus cosas e irte. La empresa ya no necesita de tus servicios.

Hace algunos días atrás esas palabras le hubieran dañado más de lo que se hubiera imaginado pero ahora no… simplemente se encontraba feliz puesto que era el momento de alejarse y olvidar ese amor que sentía por él. Era lo mejor.

—Antes de que me marche le buscare una secretaria que llene todas sus expectativas necesarias. –le informó. Luego salió de la oficina con porte elegante.

Hinata se derrumbo en la silla y sintió que por fin pudo respirar con normalidad. Los problemas se comenzaban a solucionar poco a poco pero le quedaba un problema más grande aun… saber si estaba embarazada.

**(…)**

Las puertas automatizadas se abrieron frente a ella, dudo en entrar pero al final lo hizo. Supo que era la entrada al mismísimo infierno.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y no había mucha gente a su lado, unas señoras conversando mientras sus hijos jugaban en el piso, más lejos un hombre durmiendo, quizás aburrido de esperar que lo llamaran y prefirió dormir.

Sus manos sudadas y su cabeza dando vueltas con lo acontecido durante las últimas horas.

Unas horas antes de llegar a la clínica, se tuvo que retirar de la empresa con todas sus cosas como se lo había dicho su, ahora, antiguo jefe. Tuvo que pedir una pequeña caja a los empleados de despacho para llevarse sus pertenencias, no eran muchas pero era más cómodo llevándola así.

Se fue con la frente en alto, nunca miró atrás como toda una Hyuga.

Caminó a su casa se encontró con su singular vecino: Naruto. No tuvo muchas opciones de no contarles el por qué llevaba sus cosas de oficina a la casa y porque volvia tan temprano del trabajo.

Le pareció graciosa la actitud que tomó Naruto al enterarse que había renunciado, puso el grito en el cielo y gritaba que le pegaría a su amigo por ser tan imbécil de haberla despedido.

Hinata no pensaba que Sasuke la había despedido, sino que ella misma renuncio de una forma muy peculiar y sencilla: No quería hacer el trabajo por preferir salir a una cita _amorosa_.

El tema quedó allí, ella había dicho adiós a la empresa y adiós a su jefe. Necesitaba colocarle el punto final a esa historia, ahora se preocupaba por el doctor que nunca la llamaba.

—Tranquila, pronto será tu turno –le dijo una anciana que se sentó a su lado.

—Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa. –se mordió un dedo y jugó con el pie.

—Sea por lo que vengas de seguro saldrá todo bien.

La anciana tomó las manos de la joven y la apretó suavemente para trasmitirle confianza. Y nuevamente le susurró _confianza._

Hinata no supo porque pero al ver esa cálida sonrisa de la anciana se dio el valor para superar cualquier cosa.

—La señorita Hinata. ¿Hinata Hyuga?

La nombra se puso de pie y fue caminando detrás de la enfermera que se metió a una habitación. Tragó aire y entró después de ella.

Todo era blanco, con una camilla que estaba a un costado, el escritorio del doctor que frente a este mismo habían dos sillas más para los pacientes y su acompañante. También se encontraban pegados a la pared muchos poster cuerpo humano, el esqueleto, los músculos y entre otros.

—Tome asiento -dijo el doctor. Se sentó frente a él, nerviosa.

—Dígame que le ocurre.

El doctor apoyo la pluma sobre un papel y comenzó a escribir, algo que para Hinata no era legible. Luego le habló a la enfermera para que le trajera algunas cosas.

Hinata le respondió sobre sus malestares y la sospecha de un posible embarazo. El doctor le hizo el chequeo correspondiente y la derivo para que se hiciera unos exámenes de sangre para asegurar de que estuviera o no embarazada.

La mujer salió un poco más relajada y contenta y se fue directo a ver a la recepcionista y pedirle la toma de sangre. Entonces Hinata giró su cabeza y vio a la anciana que le ayudo en un principio y le dio unas débiles gracias.

El proceso de toma de sangre fue bastante rápido y sencillo.

—Señorita Hyuga, en veinte minutos estará listo el resultado. Si el GCH (*) es mayor que cuarenta eso significa que está embarazada, de lo contrario no. Espere en la sala que la llamaremos cuando estén listos los resultados.

Hinata, sintió que los minutos no pasaban. Se movía de un lado a otro, esperando los resultados nerviosa, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, imaginándose la vida con un hijo. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Muy en el fondo deseaba ser mamá, aunque fuera soltera.

—Señorita Hyuga –le llamó la misma enfermera que le tomó la muestra de sangre —Aquí tiene.

En el momento sus manos no paraban de temblar, al tomar el sobre que la otra mujer le entregaba, con un sobreesfuerzo lo tomó y lo quedó mirando, embobada. Esta era la prueba definitiva, fuera cual fuera la cantidad de GCH en su cuerpo iba a ser feliz.

Se retiró con paso tranquilo hacia la calle, aun mirando el sobre donde salía escrito su nombre y en la esquina superior derecha el nombre de la clínica. Era ahora o nunca.

Con mucha delicadeza abrió el sobre, sacó el papel y lo desdoblo. Leyó sus datos, su tipo de sangre y otras cosas que no entendía, se fijó en el centro del papel que explicaba algo y luego vio los números.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la boca y se apoyó en la pared más cercana para no caerse. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza pero de algo estaba segura: Desde ahora en adelante ya no enfrentaría las cosas solas, ahora estaría acompañada del ser que amaría por sobre todas las cosas del mundo. Su hijo.

.

.

**C**ontinuara….

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

(*) GCH: Gonadotropina coriónica humana. Es una hormona que se produce cuando la mujer está embarazada, se comienza a producir en el primer mes. Es cierto que se pide un cierto rango pero en realidad no me acuerdo cual era el exacto ya van casi dos años desde ese día y la memoria me falla, pero si alguien sabe que me lo diga y lo edito.

.

Este capítulo fue el que más me gusto en hacerlo e imaginarlo. Me costó bastante encontrar las palabras adecuadas para colocarlas pero al final estoy contenta con el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado como a mí.

**Quiero agradecer a: **_Diminishing Quarter - Dattebane-ttebayo – Hinatacris - Ana04 – RukiaNeechan – DanyMary – Kattyto – Izumi – Oniz dorado – Nazha-chan181 – Magic ann love._

**Muy lindos sus comentarios :3**

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice y que en el próximo capítulo mate a Sasuke (ustedes sabían que aquí Sasuke es un enfermo al corazón ¿no? Pues espérense a que Hinata le diga la noticia, se nos va a morir)_

**PD: Estoy bastante desanimada. Me ha comenzado ir mal en la universidad. ¿Me animan con un review? (Perdone a mi musa, luego de unos cuantos golpes accedió) **

_01 de Octubre 2013. 21:25 (editado)_

_01 de Octubre 2013. 22:10 (publicado)_


	5. Chapter 5

**T**itulo: La joven secretaria

**A**utora: Mazii.

**R**esumen: Hinata Hyuga era la secretaria del magnate Sasuke Uchiha pero una noche ambos cometen el error de compartir sabanas. Hinata se enamoró de su jefe sabiendo que era prohibido. "Esa noche nunca pasó." Le había dicho Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar si estaba esperando un hijo de él?

**A**dvertencia: Posible OoC. Contenido levemente sexual. Sasuke es mayor que Hinata.

**D**eclaración: Los personajes de _Naruto _no me pertenecen.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, mirando el teléfono, dudando si llamar o no a su hermano, a su madre. Quería contarles a todo el mundo que estaba esperando un hijo. Un hijo que aunque lo digiera mil veces o leyera el papel otras cuantas más aun no se lo creía, no podía creer que vida dentro de ella estuviera creciendo.

Un sentimiento aparte de la emoción y felicidad que sentía era miedo, miedo de no poder darse estabilidad. Teniendo pocos conocidos y un amigo le sería difícil mantenerse sin trabajo, más aun que ahora tenía que hacerse chequeos médicos constantes. No dejaría que nada le pasara a su hijo.

Existía otra posibilidad de que se fuera nuevamente a vivir con sus padres, sabía que ellos no la rechazarían pero le exigiría una explicaciones de lo sucedió, por el momento no estaba para dar explicaciones. Por otro lado estaba su hermano Neji, si llegaba a la casa de seguro que el haría un viaje exclusivamente para que el padre del niño aportara en el futuro de este. Lo que menos quería era obligar a Sasuke a cargar con una responsabilidad que él nunca pidió.

El padre, ese el siguiente tema que le preocupaba ¿cómo iba hacer capaz de decirle a Sasuke que estaba esperando un hijo? Deseaba poder ocultar la verdad, de irse lo más lejos empezar de cero y hacer que nada había ocurrido, pero eso era intentar tapar el sol con un dedo.

No se podía ir a otra ciudad, no poseía del dinero suficiente como para marcharse, buscar trabajo le sería difícil, nadie la aceptaría embarazada porque eso conllevaba que luego se tendría que retirar antes y a ningún empresario le gustaba eso.

Tampoco deseaba irse a la casa de sus padres, sus hermanos, su madre y peor aun su padre le reprocharía todo. Podía sentir las palabras de enojo encima de ella, la advertencia que le hicieron antes de tomar el auto bus y largarse por una vida mejor.

Todo lo que había construido se comenzaba a desmoronar poco a poco, sólo su hijo era lo que le mantenía de pie. En estos momentos era lo que más agradecía, que él venía en camino para alumbrar sus días grises.

Vació su despensa y nevera, sacando toda la comida chatarra que se encontraba ahí, remplazando por cosas nutritivas. A su espalda se encontraba su amigo, esperando que le respondiera la sencilla pregunta que le había echo. Nada fuera del otro mundo.

Hinata suspiró desganada, dejando el último envase de leche en la nevera.

—Kiba. Te quiero casi como un hermano, pero enserio no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Entonces explícame el por qué no tienes trabajo. Hoy en la mañana fui a entregarle un paquete a tu jefe y no había nadie en el puesto. ¿Qué hizo ese ogro?

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

—Está bien, me rindo. –se acercó al mesón, aburrido de ver como la mujer se giraba para todos lados, ordenando, sacando y limpiando. Llamó su atención un sobre que estaba encima del mesón.

— ¿Qué es esto Hinata? –tomó el sobre y lo iba a comenzar abrir cuando Hinata se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos.

—Es mi carta de renuncia –se lo escondió tras la espalda, lejos del alcance de Kiba.

—Ajá. ¿Y por eso el sobre tenía el símbolo de una clínica?

—Bueno…. Verás….

—Eres mala mintiendo lo sabes ¿verdad?

— ¡oh cállate!

Era el momento de contarle a alguien su secreto, ya transcurrido un día entero de la noticia y aun no le contaba a nadie. ¿Era buena idea contárselo a él?

— ¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal, cierto? –Se llevó las manos al pecho y fingió tristeza —Mi pobre Hinata morirá.

Hinata levantó una ceja confundida por el cambio tan drástico de su amigo, y las falsas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Kiba la abrazó en señal de que le daba su apoyó.

—Estas embarazada –le susurró cerca del oído. Hinata de forma inmediata se congeló ¿tan obvia era? Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero ninguna palabra salía de ella, era cómo un pez fuera del agua.

—Felicidades. –le dijo momentos después de separarse.

— ¿Cómo…?

—He sido el único hombre en una casa llena de mujeres, se los cambios que tienen y déjame decirte que en ti es muy notorio. –se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la rasco, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

—Tú crees… si salgó a la calle ¿se darán cuenta? –preguntó con temor.

—Sólo la persona que tenga ya muchos embarazos encima o haya visto muchas mujeres embarazada lo notaria. Pero de algo es seguro… en unos meses no podrás ocultarlo.

Esto le preocupaba bastante a Hinata, aun no se encontraba preparada para darle la noticia a todos.

—Te recomiendo una cosa pequeña… cuéntale a tu familia sobre esto, es importante que te apoyen en estos momentos, más ahora que estas sin trabajo.

Kiba sacó una galleta de soda y se la metió a la boca, suspiró, Hinata no se veía decidida a contarle a nadie su estado. La curiosidad lo embargó.

—Hinata. ¿El padre del niño… sabe que estás esperando un hijo?

Los segundos de silencio entre ambos le dio a entender que nadie, más que él, sabia de la existencia de la criatura.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Quién es el padre?

—Yo –le dijo determinada, él sólo asintió intentado entender la situación.

—Entiendo. Pero aun así el debe saber de la existencia del niño, es su derecho.

—Eso lo sé, pero no lo merece.

Kiba volvió a suspirar. Hinata era una mujer bastante terca cuando se lo proponía pero debía entender que el secreto en algún momento estallaría y de alguna manera seria peor para ella.

—No deseo meterme en tu vida pero deberías decirle a Sasuke que van a tener un hijo. Luego de que le digas si él decide no apoyarte –vio la cara de sufrimiento de Hinata pero rápidamente agrego: —siempre tendrás a esta guapura como papi nuevo.-dijo apuntándose a él mismo.

Al menos logró sacar una sonrisa a Hinata.

— ¿Cómo supiste que él es el padre?

—Sólo tienes que sumar uno más uno. Te veía ida, cuando llegaba Sasuke a tu lado tus ojos brillaban. Te puedo leer cómo un libro –sacó otra galleta y se la echó a la boca —A veces me da miedo que te conozca tanto.

Kiba sacó un papel de su billetera y se lo entregó a Hinata.

—Es la dirección de Sasuke.

La mujer dudó un poco en aceptar el papel pero decidida a contarle la noticia a Sasuke. Pero se preguntó mentalmente cómo Kiba tenía la dirección del Uchiha.

—Me ha tocado repartir unas cuantas cosas al departamento de él –sólo sonrió —Si, si puedo leer la mente querida.

Ambos sonrieron. Al menos Hinata ya no sé encontraba sola, tenía el apoyo de Kiba, aunque no se lo digiera ella lo sabía.

—Entonces… cualquier cosa que pase siempre tendrá un papi y será el más guapetón.

—Ajá. Naruto será un gran padre –dijo Hinata conteniéndose la risa y marchándose a la sala de estar.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Ese rubio oxigenado no será mejor padre que yo!

Kiba la persiguió hasta la otra habitación, para decirle quien sería el mejor padre. Mientras Hinata sólo ocultaba su risa, le encantaba molestar a su amigo con el rubio, aunque no entendía la rivalidad que estos tenían.

**(…)**

Sasuke se encontraba en su departamento bebiendo como todas las noches que no tenía una compañía femenina a su lado y tampoco deseaba tenerla por el momento. Exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones, aun su mente daba vuelta en Hinata y lo sucedido en la oficina.

Cuando escuchó la conversación de Hinata que sostenía por teléfono un fuego en su interior se encendió tan rápido como una chispa enciende a la bencina. Apretó sus puños, no podía soportar que otro hombre la tuviera como en su momento la tuvo él. Toda era la culpa de Naruto que le metía idea en la cabeza sobre la mujer.

El problema no era de ella sino de él. Él no podía querer a nadie porque al final todas las mujeres eran igual que ella, todas terminarían haciendo lo que al final hizo Konan; salir corriendo por otro hombre y eso era justamente lo que Hinata estaba demostrando.

Hinata salió corriendo por su cita con otro, dejando atrás sus obligaciones, distinto escenario pero la misma causa. Hinata era una más.

Fue a su habitación preferida, a la de gimnasia. Allí se encontraban unas pesas, una elíptica, una bicicleta estáticas y camillas para hacer abdominales. Lo único en que podía liberar tensiones del trabajo.

Todas y cada unas de las maquinas de pesas estaban puesta con una carga de más de setenta kilos. Luego de treinta minutos haciendo pesas y todo sudoso decidió sacarse la sudadera y volvió a ejercitarse pero ahora con más rapidez, con rabia.

El sonido del timbre hizo que soltara las pesas y fuera abrir. Frente a él se encontraba Hinata con la cabeza gacha, como una niña que espera la reprimenda de su padre.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que pasara a su departamento, ella con timidez entró colocándose al lado de un sillón, agarrando fuertemente la correa de su cartera.

Hinata se pudo fijar perfectamente en el cuerpo de Sasuke, llenó de musculatura, como si hubiera sido esculpido por los mismos dioses, una gota de sudor recorrió todo el pecho del hombre, ella se fijó en esa escurridiza gota que estaba llegando al límite del pantalón y el mismo bóxer que se dejaba ver. Hasta sin proponérselo él emanaba un aire de seductor.

—Estaba haciendo ejercicio –se acercó a una mesa que sobre esta se hallaba una toalla de mano color blanco. Se la pasó por todo el rostro y por el mismo pelo, se la colgó sobre hombros y caminó a la cocina.

—Acompáñame –volvió hablar. Algunos pasos atrás le seguía Hinata, bastante cohibida. Los recuerdos de esa noche le estaban golpeando fuertemente, su mente se nublaba, las piernas le temblaban y el cuerpo le ardía por dentro.

Sasuke abrió la nevera y de allí sacó una botella con agua, se la bebió en pocos segundos, aunque una gota rebelde se le escapó. Hinata miró atenta a esa pequeña gota de color cristalina bajar por la comisura del labio, recorrer la barbilla y caer muy cerca del pezón del hombre. Esa imagen la perturbó aun más.

— ¿Qué necesitas? –le preguntó luego de terminar de beber el liquido y volver a guardar el resto que quedaba.

—Sólo vine a traerte mi carta de renuncia –dijo Hinata. Le tendió un sobre de color blanco.

Sasuke la miraba incrédulo a las palabras que dijo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Recordaba que él mismo la despidió ¿entonces por qué ahí dándole un tonto papel? Muy en el fondo no quería aceptar la carta de renuncia pero no podía permitir que otra vez una mujer entrara como lo había echo Konan y luego se marchara dejando su corazón completamente destrozado.

— ¿Sabes lo qué pasara si yo acepto esa carta?

La advirtió, después de todo no era un mal hombre de dejar a la mujer sin un sustento económico durante que encontrara trabajo.

—Lo sé. Pero deseo empezar de cero… nuevamente – volvió a mover la carta para que él la aceptar.

Aun así seguía con la duda, tenía emociones encontradas. Tomar la carta significaría que ella se marcharía para siempre, se iría de su lado. Dejaría ir a la mejor secretaria que tuvo.

—Está bien. –dijo por fin. Aceptó la carta.

Se produjeron unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Sasuke seguía viendo la carta, como si esperara una respuesta de ella, mientras que Hinata sólo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

—Ya es hora de irme –rompió el silencio Hinata. Se dispuso a marcharse por el mismo camino de momentos anteriores.

Se maldijo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle toda la verdad. Después de todo siempre seria una cobarde.

"_No tendrás papi. Pero conmigo será suficiente ¿verdad?_"

Egoísta, fue la primera palabra que se le cruzo en la cabeza. No podía quitarle a su hijo tener la oportunidad de tener un padre, aunque Sasuke no lo quisiera ella habría cumplido con al menos decirle que iba a tener un hijo. Era cierto que se le partiría el corazón al ser rechazada, porque lo presentía, él no era de andar formando familias.

Lo haría por su hijo, por el futuro de ambos.

Hinata se giró, tomó aire y luego lo botó lentamente. Se tragó su miedo, todo lo estaba haciendo por su hijo.

—Sasuke ¿Qué piensas detener un hijo?

No era capaz de soltar tremenda noticia al menos sin anestesia antes. Debía prepararse para la respuesta que el hombre le daría.

Sasuke se puso serio, se había imaginado tantas veces con un pequeño en sus brazos. Uno de él y Konan, pero ahora tal idea casi la odiaba. No podía tener un hijo, no a menos que tuviera una esposa que nunca lo traicionara.

—No me gustaría tener uno en estos momentos.

El corazón de Hinata se partió en varios pedazos. Sonrió, no podía creer que después de todo tuviera una esperanza de que el hijo que estaba esperando lo aceptara. Había sido una tonta.

—Tuve una mala infancia. Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, se amaban pero el matrimonio se fue desgastando. En cumpleaños, navidades y otras celebraciones se la pasaban peleando, nunca fuimos una familia unida como esa que muestran en las películas. Hubo una mujer que me importó, por la cual di mucho pero…. Debo de encontrar a la mujer indicada primero. No puedo permitir que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo. –volvió hablar.

Era ahora o nunca se dijo mentalmente Hinata.

—Estoy embarazada. –Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos —Me entere ese día que me despediste.

No fue necesario que Hinata le digiera quien era el padre. Era como sumar uno más uno.

— ¿Segura que es mío?

Hinata frunció el ceño, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Perdóname. Sólo quería estar seguro –intentó enmendar su error.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas responsable como padre. Sólo querías que supieras.

Ya no podía continuar, si seguía escuchando las duras palabras de Sasuke se pondría a llorar ahí mismo. Se giró sobre sus talones y empezó la marcha hacia la salida de la cocina fue cuando una gran y aspereza mano le detuvieron el andar.

—Cásate conmigo.

Hinata se giró a verlo, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Casarse? ¡Si hace un momento le estaba diciendo que no quería casarse!

—Tanto tú como yo deseamos que ese niño que esperas tenga una familia.

Hinata sonrió melancólicamente. Entendía que rumbo tenía todo.

—Sasuke no puedo casarme contigo. No quiero casarme contigo si solamente nos ata nuestro hijo –se acarició el vientre —Si tu no me quieres, casarnos no tiene sentido.

—Hinata… intentémoslo.

Él se acercó para tomarle de ambas manos, las acaricio y momento y soltó una de ella. Luego le acarició la barbilla y todo el contorno de la cara mientras iba avanzando para besarla. Al llegar los labios y unirlos sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica avanzaba por toda su columna.

—Quiero darle una familia a mi hijo –dijo Sasuke luego de separarse.

Hinata se conmovió con las palabras dichas. Quería a Sasuke, lo sabía, deseaba que él fuera el hombre que estuviera para ella día y noche pero había algo se le picaba en su interior. Conocía su antecedente de mujeres ¿Cómo podía confiar en que luego de la primera noche de boda él no se fuera con otra? Ya no quería arriesgar su corazón.

—No puedo. Tengo miedo que luego me dejes.

A Sasuke se le oprimió el corazón. Luego de mucho tiempo una mujer le hacía tener sensaciones tan fuertes, ni siquiera con Konan sintió algo realmente como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

—Si me fuera acostar con otras mujeres no te estaría pidiendo que te cases conmigo. En verdad quiero formar una familia.

El hombre no espero respuesta y nuevamente la volvió a besar con tanta pasión que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. A su mente vino ese recuerdo cuando compartieron una noche juntos, quería sentir las suaves manos de ella recorriendo su pecho como en aquella ocasión, hacerle gritar su nombre hasta que quedara sin voz.

Las expertas manos del hombre la comenzaron a recorrer, se detuvo en su vientre, aun no estaba abultado pero pronto lo estaría y eso le emocionaba de cierta forma. Le quitó el bolso y lo tiró en alguna parte de la cocina. Luego la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que ella con sus piernas le rodeara la cintura, sin dejarse de besar, él recorrió la salita hasta llegar al cuarto.

Hinata deseaba parar, pero no podía, su mente le decía que detuviera, que tomara sus cosas y se fuera lo más lejos posible, pero su cuerpo no respondía, se dejaba llevar por las caricias que con tanto anhelo había esperado.

Sintió que Sasuke la acostaba en la cama y comenzaba a besar desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, deteniéndose en la última y mordiéndola suavemente. Gimió y se estremeció de placer.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que Sasuke la dominaba como un cachorro y no le asusto.

**(…)**

La fresca briza hacia mover las cortinas suavemente, hace algunos momentos se sentía como ella en las manos de él. Sonrió como una estúpida jovencilla enamorada, a su lado estaba el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de sus días ¡ya se podía imaginar cómo sería su hogar, su hijo!

Se volvió acurrucar en el pecho del hombre que dormía plácidamente que le agarraba firmemente la cintura, no se podía mover por el agarre pero no estaba incomoda. Se podría acostumbrar a estar así por siempre.

El sonido del teléfono, que se encontraba en el buro al lado de Sasuke, comenzó a sonar. Lo miró, la pantalla parpadeaba y se movía constantemente. Vio la mano de Sasuke agarrarlo mientras gruñía, en cierta manera se le hizo tierno.

— ¿Qué? –Lo oyó decir — ¡Dios mío, Konan! ¿Ahora mismo…? Dame media hora.

— ¿Te vas? –pregunto Hinata, incrédula.

—Tengo que salir un momento, ha ocurrido algo.

"_Si y se llama Konan_"

—No te preocupes lo entiendo.

Comenzó a vestirse para irse lo más rápido.

—No tienes que irte, Hinata.

¿Pensaba que se iba a quedar mientras hacía el amor con otra mujer?

—No quiero quedarme.

—Entonces te voy a dejar.

—No te molestes. Pido un taxi –dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

—Insisto. Es muy tarde.

Esperó a que el taxi la recogiera.

—Llámame al móvil cuando llegues a casa –dijo Sasuke, mientras cerraba la puerta del coche —. Quiero saber que has llegado bien.

—Llegaré perfectamente, no te preocupes.

—Pero llámame de todas formas –volvió a insistir —si no me llamas tu, te llamaré yo.

Hinata no respondió. El taxi se puso en movimiento, no quiso mirar atrás. Que era lo que tenía que hacer con Sasuke Uchiha, alejarse y no mirar atrás. Nunca.

Antes de llegar a su casa se le ocurrió algo ¿Acaso Konan seria esa mujer de la que él estaba preocupado? Sin ninguna duda, supo que era ella. O Sasuke no hubiera saltado de la cama a las dos de la madrugada.

Hinata no lo llamó cuando llegó a su casa. Y tampoco él la llamo. Evidentemente no era tan importante como esa tal Konan.

.

.

**C**ontinuara….

.

**M**i espacio oscuro.

.

.

Me disculpo por la demora, pensaba en subir dos veces en la semana, pero no se ha podido. Tuve que realizar dos informes de química inorgánica y en verdad soy tan mala para esa materia, que me pegue contra la pared para que mis neuronas hicieran sinapsis.

En fin… intentare actualizar cada semana. No les prometo nada. Espero que en el siguiente aparezca Itachi (Hinata necesita que la consuelen)

**Quiero agradecer a: **_Hinatacris – Msdupre22 – Fer - Diminishing Quarter – Fenix no seishin – RukiaNeechan – Hatsumi – Izumi xdd – DanyMary – 241LorM3RCUR1 – .Maslow – Miku TQM - Dattebane-ttebayo – SasuHinafan – SasuHinaforever – Tiioji Uchiha – Guest – Martha Izquierdo – Andrea –Anna04._

_**Gracias a todos lo que me desearon que me fuera bien en la Universidad, estoy comenzando a subir mis notas. Por ustedes.**_

**Muy lindos sus comentarios :3**

_Gracias por leer. Cada comentario es un minuto menos para que actualice y que aparezca Itachi y consuele a Hinata._

**PD: Gracias a todos lo que comentan capitulo por capitulo, si seguimos así sobrepasaré a **_**Viuda Negra**_** y para mí eso es todo un logro. Espero que me ayudes con un comentario.**

_14 de Octubre 2013. 2:00 (Editado)_

_14 de Octubre 2013. 00:10 (publicado)_


End file.
